Mechanical Passion
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: Her love for mechanics burns like fire. His for alchemy is the same. And they each share a passion for one thing: each other. EdWin Drabbles
1. Sharp

Mechanical Passion

-Drabbles-

By AngolMoaChan

Sharp

His angles are sharp. Hers are round. In geometry, she and he make a triangle and a square. Those simple shapes hold his life together. They don't always mesh together, but when arranged right, sharp and round coexist in perfect harmony.

Word Count: 43


	2. Smile

Mechanical Passion

-Drabbles-

AngolMoaChan

2.)Smile.

He had always wanted to get a genuine smile out of his nii-san. Oh, lord, did Al try! But on that icy winter morning, Winry wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered lovingly in his ear. And he smiled. A warm, happy smile.

Too bad Al didn't see.

Word Count: 49


	3. Repairs

Mechanical Passion

-Drabbles-

AngolMoaChan

3.) Repairs

Winry decided that her spot was going to be perched on his lap, straddling his legs while she worked. Winning said spot required three wrench throwings, streams of colorful curses and a very flushed Edward. When Roy walked into his office, he found them in this situation.

"Hey! Come witness FullMetal's deflowerment!"

"TAISAAAAAAAAAA!"

Word Count: 53. (darn it!)


	4. 100 years

Mechanical Passion

-Drabbles-

AngolMoaChan

4.)100 years

A lifetime is only 100 years. And every moment should be lived to the fullest. Finding love is like looking for a needle in a haystack. Even if you get a century. Luckily for Ed, his needle was right next door.

Word Count- 41


	5. Waiting

(you know the intro already!)

5. Waiting

It seems like all she does is wait. Waiting for that damn lug nut to come in. Waiting for Ed and Al to come home. Waiting for that gift called male hormones to FINALLY kick in. When it happened, Winry was there. She welcomed him with open arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Ed, I've been waiting for you for years"

(60)


	6. Passion

Mechanical Passion

Chapter Six

--Passion—

To each their own. For Ed, it was studying alchemy. For Winry, studying auto-mail. Each has a tome to delve into, a new part to order. They may have passion for their hobbies, but the true passion lies in each other.

---42---


	7. Sunday Morning

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 7

--Sunday Morning—

No matter how wonderful their nights together were, no matter how passionate and steamy, Winry could always count on him never being there. But much to her surprise on a rainy Sunday morning, she awoke to him sitting next to her with a smile on his face.

"Win, we're back. For good."

--53---


	8. Ripple

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 8

--Ripple—

_Splish, splish. _A stone skipped lightly across a clear pond.

"A ripple. That's it." The girl mused, her long legs swinging over the dock. Encompassing and broad, circles upon circles of wisdom. But in the center is a small and vulnerable heart. And then when it's gone, in a sense, its presence still lingers. Nature can have a pretty mean sense of humor sometimes.

--77—

((they keep getting longer and longer… T-T))


	9. An Interesting Combination

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 9

Interesting Combination

He inhaled her scent the second he walked in the door. Machine oil…and lilacs. A scent that made him think of home.

When she hugged him, that smell seeped into her own skin. Machine oil, coffee and dust. An interesting combination. That's what describes them. One interesting combination.

-48-


	10. Photograph

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 10

-Photograph-

She struck while Ed was in the shower, swiping his watch from the table and pulling it open with a click of her screwdriver. The first thing she noticed was the paper hidden among the gears.

'I thought you would try that.' It said. She flipped it over and found a picture of herself. Winry laughed and put it away.

Figures he'd pick the one with her in a half asleep daze…

-72-


	11. Pinky Promise

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 11

-Pinky promise-

Whenever he left, there tended to be no words: rather, a silent promise to come home. She had often found that good enough. Until now. On his way out the door, she whirled him around by the shoulders and held out her pinky.

"Come home, kay?" And they shook on it. One auto-mail, the other flesh.

-56-

**((mindless fluff…X-X I'm sorry…))**


	12. Love

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 12  
-Love-

What is it really, though? Love isn't a sweet whisper, love isn't a new automail part, and love isn't an illusion of grandeur. Love is a whisper of hope; love is a light in the dark. To me, love is when that scruffy boy walks through the door with eyes burning with a combination of fear and love. Love is Ed Elric, truly it is.

-65-


	13. Wonderful

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 13

-Wonderful-

"Everything will be wonderful someday" he whispered in her ear. When her parents died, she felt her world turned on it's head. But nowadays, with Ed and Al finally home, she felt everything was the way it should be. Everything…had really always been wonderful. She just didn't see it.

-50-


	14. Fear

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 14

-Fear-

Edward was her safe ground. A stone pillar who would never back down. One night, while sitting over a cup of coffee, she asked if he feared anything. His response was quiet, almost a mumble, but clear.

"Losing you."

-40-


	15. Special Spot long drabble

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 15

-Special Spot-

--long drabble--

The lightning and thunder danced a furious tango as the tornado whipped closer to the yellow house. Ed and Winry were in the basement, the latter curled tightly next to the former. Ed patted her head as he stood up, clapped his hands to the ground and the sheet and created a bed. He made a motion and Winry scurried in, hiding under the covers as he eased in next to her. She curled against his chest, shoulders racking with sobs. The house was undamaged by the tornado, but that night held a special place in their hearts, and the bed in the basement became their "special spot"

-109-

((**said it would be a longish drabble… :rubs head:))**


	16. Opposites

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 16

-Opposites-

'Her lips are soft'

'His skin is rough'

'Her curves are beautiful'

'His shoulders are lopsided…T-T Gotta fix that…'

'She should wear her jumpsuit more often…'

'He needs to wear more than red and black. He seems so…emo.'

They say opposites attract. They prove that theory, for sure.

-49-


	17. Colorful

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 17

-Colorful-

Winry is a being of color. Pastel greens and baby blues, bubblegum pink and flax yellow. Ed is a being of shadows, of fire. Reds and blacks and deep golds. Winry whisks those shadows away with her colors and sunny personality. With that Winry Rockbell magic, that magic they call "love"

-51-

**And here we have a cornball. I'm sorry! (hides) I couldn't help! Curse you corny romance novels! (shakes fists)**


	18. Hands

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 18

-Hands-

_**CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR SPOILERS AHEAD!**_

He could see the hatred in her eyes, the tears rolling down her cheeks. She held the gun with shaking hands, wavering over the trigger. He tackled her and the gun clattered to the floor.

"Your hands are made for healing…not for murder, like mine." He whispered softly

But his hands aren't truly made for killing: his are for healing too.

-49-


	19. telling the truth

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 19

-Telling the Truth-

**Ohemgee, Chapter 58 SPOILER!**

Ed couldn't believe the calm tone of Riza's voice when she stated the obvious. He turned red, and now vaguely remembers spitting coffee on Black Hayate. He ended up giving his answer, so quietly that she barely heard it.

"Yes, Riza. I do love Winry. I fell for her a long time ago"

-53-

**See? I connected them! xD They said the same thing! Bwahahaha! (dies laughing)**


	20. Equivalent Exchange

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 20

-Equivalent Exchange-

_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. _The founding principle of alchemy and his own life. Everything Ed does goes by it. He decided that even though he had to give up his life at home and then in the military(which wasn't _that _bad…no more Mustang!) he came back home to Winry. Ahh, equivalent exchange. It's a wonderful thing.

-62- **It's a monster! xD**


	21. Showing Affection, pt 1

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 21

Showing Affection, part one

(Special RoyAi drabble in honor of Chpt. 20)

The way they show affection is like no other. Roy grumbles about paperwork, mutters about setting stuff on fire and yells at his subordinates. Riza shoots perfectly aimed shots, _Bang! Bang! Bang! _at his head. And he makes excuses to stay late. Hers? Staying with him. Those are their special dates, over nasty tea and piles of paperwork.

-58-


	22. Showing affection, pt2

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 22

-Showing Affection, part two-

The way they show affection is like no other. Ed comes in, holds up his (usually broken) arm, and mutters something about "defeat thy name is Edward…" She glomps him, notices the arm and throws her wrench. Ten seconds later, they are all over each other. Now feel sorry for Al. He just sighs and whispers "Save it for the bedroom…"

-61-


	23. Shopping

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 23

-Shopping-

CRACK drabble!

Guys, next time you're "stuck" shopping with a girl, thank your lucky stars you aren't Ed Elric. Whenever he takes Winry to Rush Valley, it not only involves the spending of his hefty State Alchemist money in a matter of seconds, but it may have stripping to your boxers so other mechanics can inspect you. Ah, well. A day in the life…

-62-


	24. Daughters

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 24

-Daughters-

It was his secret wish. Back and forth they bickered about a gender for a child. And it ended up with a wrench in contact with his forehead. But deep down, no matter HOW much they argued, Ed had his own secret. He really wanted a daughter too. For Nina.

-50-

**I watched the eppy with Nina last night, and it made me think about this…I think Ed would want a girl somewhere under the folds of his soul.**


	25. Propose

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 25

-Propose-

When he decided she was definitely the one, Ed knew EXACTLY what she would want. Not a big ring like everyone else. No, Edward Elric knows his Winry. And when he popped the question, she opened the box to find a perfect replica of his own military pocket watch.

-50-

**Oh! Before I forget, if any one has a request (and I know there are people, 2966 hits!) for a drabble, just give me the title and I'll do it!**


	26. Magic

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 26

-Magic-

Magic has never seemed to be plausible to me. Fairies and sprites? Come on. I swore I would never believe in magic…until the night Winry kissed me under the stars. I guess I became a bit more of a _believer _after that. Love can do crazy things to people.

-50-

**I love how this one turned out 3**


	27. Bitter

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 27

-Bitter-

It's the bitter taste of losing something treasured. Leaving everything you ever knew to go chase the torrents of your dreams. But that bitter taste makes life all the more sweeter when you come back and admit those feelings that have been swimming in your head. The life of the FullMetal one is a bitter taste, a slice of poisoned heaven.

-62-

**A little too long…and not very EdWin. But I wanted to use that first line, it fit really well.**


	28. Condolence

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 28

-Condolence -

I still don't know why I did it. She was crying on the hill…next to the gravestone marked with my name. I had never seen so much hate, so much bitter sadness in her eyes. The only thing I could think of…was giving her a kiss. She hit me, banging at my chest, but she was happy. And that was all that mattered.

-64-


	29. Seasons

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 29

-Seasons-

Al was like autumn, cool and comforting with a warm smile. Their good friend Rose was like summer, offering happy smiles and with a smile that could warm a room. Edward was like winter. Cold and closing but warm on the inside. And Winry…Winry was Ed's spring, warming him from the toes with her loud demeanor and pretty smile.

-59-


	30. Everyday

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 30

-Everyday-

She picked him up from the slums, lifted him from the brink. She was always on his mind, everyday. When he was down, she was there with her warm smile and warmer embrace. He had come to realize it that maybe he DID "feel" for her, and he had just been denying it. Everyday.

-54-

_Pick me up love, lift me up love. Pick me up love everyday. **X3 Dave Matthews!**_


	31. Dreams

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 31

-Dreams-

In her dreams, he is with her. They are laughing and talking, and they share the occasional kiss. Al is a human but Ed still has auto-mail. He is proud of her creation and chose to keep it. In her dreams, life is how it should be. Lucky for her, those dreams have become reality.

-55-


	32. Rainbows

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 32

-Rainbows-

Ed's life was a continuous thunderstorm of death and sadness. Everywhere he went, the thunderstorm followed, growing larger with each passing day. But they say that the bigger they are, the harder they fall. When he could finally be with his Winry, those clouds fell down and his world had more rainbows.

-52-

**There is a huge rainbow outside my window right now! D **


	33. Of Man and Dog

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 33

-Of Man and Dog-

They called him a dog of the military, a bulldog that would attack on command and snarl at friend and foe. Winry discovered the more they spent time together the more docile he became. The bulldog has become a golden retriever.

-40-

**I have nothing against bulldogs. Trust me, I think they're adorable. But it's a tough looking dog, so I used it. Same with Goldens. They can be vicious or sweet. But mine is a sweetie. D**


	34. This Kiss

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 34

-This Kiss-

She had been anticipating it, and when it came, it was like an explosion. They kiss and it makes it all wonderful makes her feel beautiful. He made her heart go aflutter, her stomach fill with explosions of butterflies and bright colors. This kiss could be nothing but unstoppable.

-50-

**About three quarters of these are named after songs…xD**


	35. Lullaby

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 35

-Lullaby-

Ed had never been the type of person to fall asleep by bedtime story or lullaby. Winry had been playing with his hair and singing a little song to herself. She got about halfway through the song when the boy on her lap fell backwards fast asleep. After all of his all nighters, the only thing he needed was Winry's lullaby.

-61-


	36. Rhapsody

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 36

-Rhapsody-

The crescendoing swell of life can lift you up or drop you to the lowest of lows. No matter how bad life got, no matter how bad it was, Ed could always think of Winry…and it all comes back up, putting him in a state of pure rhapsody.

-47-

**I love the world "rhapsody" :D! **


	37. Guardian Angel

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 37

-Guardian Angel-

She was always there. In his thoughts, in his dreams, and of course in his arm. Ed had never really thought about it, but whenever he was on the brink of death, her smile and her _adorable_ angry face ran amok through his head. She didn't know, but he did. Winry must be his guardian angel.

-57-


	38. Saying Sorry

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 38

-Saying Sorry-

Edward had REALLY screwed up this time. He lost his temper and called Winry a tomboy. So now he needed to say sorry, which isn't one of his strong points. So he showed up at her door with a sheepish grin and flowers, obviously handpicked. She proceeded to burst into laughter and then hugged him, whispering "apology accepted"

-59-


	39. Addiction

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 39

-Addiction-

"_There is no remedy for love but to love more"_

_--Henry David Thoreau _

Cupid's arrow didn't even begin to cover the feeling that smacked Ed in the head the day he came back. Winry had glomped him again, teary. She was so pretty, no, _beautiful._ It bothered him that he couldn't get her out of his thoughts. And then, the first day they professed their love, his addiction to his Winry grew even stronger.

-61-


	40. Accidentally in Love

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 40

-Accidentally in Love-

"_Love is like war: Easy to begin and difficult to end"_

_-Anonymous_

It wasn't head-over-heels, can't-stop-thinking-about-him love. No, it was more of a gradual realization. It started with the Scar incident…and now it was in full bloom. It wasn't really a "fangirl" love either, Now that Winry thinks about it, she fell accidentally in love with Edward. Oops.

-50-

**These last two were like a reflection on how they felt when they first realized they were in love. :)**


	41. Paradise

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 41

-Paradise-

"_In your eyes, I am complete"_

_-Peter Gabriel_

Perfection. Utopia. Paradise. These simple words can mean so much to so many people. Everyone has their own paradise. For some, it is a place to relax, a place to think, a place to _be_. For Ed Elric, his paradise lies in a pair of lagoon blue eyes and in a nest of flaxen blonde hair.


	42. My Sunshine

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 42

-My Sunshine-

"_lovers alone wear sunshine"_

_-E.E. Cummings_

If he was the moon, then she was his sun. He was cool, calm (occasionally) and strong. She was encompassing, warm, and had a smile that would light a room. Sometimes the sun can go 'round the moon…and that is how it has always been. Winry was truly his sunshine.

-50-

**If you haven't read the fic "Sometimes" read it! Go now, I tell you! I used the "sun goes round the moon" line from it. **


	43. Complicated

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 43

-Complicated-

"_What is that you express in your eyes? It seems to me more than all the words I have read in my life."_

_-Walt Whitman_

She was disappointed in herself. Failing with his auto-mail…His little cupid-struck heart was dancing merrily in his chest, she was so **cute!** Ed's logic told him to yell or something, and his brain told Logic him to shut up. He could feel the little blush creeping onto his cheeks as everyone stared…and stared…Life can be so _complicated _sometimes!

-58-

**This is a rewrite of the scene after lab five where he was talking to Winry and he thinks, "I didn't know she could be so cute!" x3 **


	44. Heart Taken

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 44

-Heart Taken-

"_Somebody already broke my heart"_

_-Sade_

There were lots of cute boys in Resembool. If you like farm boys. There were also pretty girls, but by far, little Winry Rockbell was the prettiest with her flaxen hair and cerulean eyes. When one of the farm boys worked up the courage to ask her on a date, she had an answer.

"I'm sorry…but someone already has my heart"

-61-


	45. Wondering

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 45

-Wondering-

"_I just need your star for a day"_

_-Nick Drake_

Sometimes Ed wondered what life would be like if he was a normal teenager who didn't ever see the Gate. Just one of the farm boys, like everyone else from Resembool. He wondered if he would be settling down and having a family with Winry…

Winry…

"Sir, you're talking to yourself again."

"Er…sorry…"

-53-

**Inspired by Canary Noir's AWESOME story Diplomatic Entanglements: An Inextricable Tale. That's the sequel though, so go read "Inextricable"!**


	46. Phantasm

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 46

-Phantasm-

"_Love isn't extinct, it's endangered"_

_-Tokyo Mew Mew Theme_

Is this love just phantasmal? Is it an apparition? Transparent? One-Sided? Who knows. Winry wishes she did though. She was sick of waiting for her love to come back. Because she was tired of being transparent and she wanted her phantasmic dreams to come to opacity.

-46-

**This one is full of big words…xD**


	47. Longing

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 47

-Longing-

"_I have Immortal longing in me"_

_-William Shakespeare_

He longed to be home, secretly. Ed put on a face, saying he loved being away from Resembool and that it was boring. Okay, so maybe country life didn't suit him that well. But still, he always longed to be home with Winry, to get away from this crazy life that he calls his own.

-55-


	48. Propose part Two

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 48

-Propose Part Two-

"_Someday somebody's going to ask you a question you should say yes to"_

_-Oscar Wilde_

He was nervous. He was feeling a little nauseous. "Okay Ed. You've defeated the homunculi and saved the world. You can do this." He muttered, fingering the circular box.

"You can do what?"

"Winry!" he was blushing now, "Er…WinryRockbellwillyoumarryme?" he stuttered, holding out the box with the pocket watch.

"Of course, you goofball!" she laughed and took the watch, sealing the deal with a peck on the cheek.

-68-

**My keyboard broke right in the MIDDLE of this! I was so mad! I stole my brothers though, so it's all good. Even if the keyboard is a little dusty…xD**


	49. How Could I?

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 49

-How could I?-

"_I let it slip by me. I never realized…because she's always smiling so pleasantly. She smiles…at even the smallest things. Always smiling…and then she always tells me what I need to hear. Why didn't I realize? How could I miss that? How could she be so at peace waiting?"_

_-Yuki Sohma, Fruits Basket_

How did I miss this? How did I not notice her tears as I left the house again? No person can truly be happy waiting… She put on her brave façade, never showing us that pure sadness… How could I miss the signs? How could she live with this love by herself? Moreover, how could_ I _be stupid enough to let her live through it…by herself?

-66-


	50. Wishing

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 50 (!)

-Wishing-

"_Ai wo shinjuru no wa"_

"_To believe in love is never to give up on oneself"_

_--Crystal Kay, "Motherland"_

She swore she would never quit wishing on stars. Every night she did, pouring her hopes and dreams into the milky sky. There were her basic wishes, for Al to be human and for various auto-mail things, and then there were her special wishes. These she placed on paper cranes, and put in the lake. Her number one was always the same.

"I wish Ed Elric would come home"

-69-

**In Japanese legend, if you float one thousand paper cranes with your wish on them, the wish will come true. :D **


	51. Over My Dead Body

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 51

-Over My Dead Body-

_Dou Ka, Dou ka, jikan wo tomete_

_Kimi no omokage wo kono mune ni kizandkure_

_Moshi mo, Moshi mo, yurusareru Nara_

_Subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii_

_Ano egao wo mou ichido…_

"_Please, please stop time_

_And carve your silhouette onto my chest, _

_If, if it's allowed_

_It's okay even if I sacrificed everything_

_For that smiling face once more…"_

_-COOL JOKE, "Undo"_

He was huffing and puffing, with blood dripping down his shoulder into a small crimson pool. The man with the gun was directly in front of him…and he was in front of Winry. There was a bullet in his shoulder and oh, it hurt like hell, but he wouldn't let this man get to his Winry…not while he was still living and breathing.

-63-

**There are now as many drabbles as there are episodes:D Thanks to all my reviewers! There are a lot of you! One flamer, but que sera sera! Thanks guys! (hugs)**


	52. Selfish

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 52

-Selfish-

"_My heart is full and my door's always open, Come anytime you want"_

_-Maroon 5 "She Will Be Loved"_

He wasn't always with her, no, the military needed him. He was their hero. She didn't mind…well, maybe a little. Now that they were, well, _together_, Winry had found that she was a bit…selfish when it came to her Edward. She had never REALLY liked sharing anyway.

-47-

**I like this one…I could see Win getting all possessive over Ed. xD "My Ed! Back off military/fangirls!" **


	53. Her Eyes

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 53

-Her Eyes-

"_You know you are in love when you see the world in her eyes and her eyes everywhere in the world"_

_-David Levesque_

Those eyes burned a hole into his heart. The way they filled with so many emotions, so many tears unshed. Her eyes were reflective pools: each thing she did or said came directly through those eyes. He had always loved looking into her lagoon blue eyes, because he could see her soul.

-52-


	54. His Eyes

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 54

-His Eyes-

"_Love does not consist in gazing at each other, but in looking outwards together in the same direction"_

_-Antoine de Saint-Expuery_

His eyes were like golden fire, but on top of the ashes of his hopes and dreams. His eyes weren't that of a teenage boy. No, they were the eyes of a wise man that had been through many things but came out alive. Winry loved to look into his eyes, because there she could see that passion she loved so much.

-62-

**This was a companion piece to the last one. :D**


	55. Imperfections

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 55

-Imperfections-

"_Your imperfections are what make you perfect to me"_

_-Anonymous_

Winry was always a self-confident girl. But even she had little things about her body she hated. Like her arms, her legs, et cetera. Here's the thing though: all her little "imperfections" didn't bother Ed a bit. He thought Winry was perfect, because that's what he saw with his eyes.

-50-


	56. Priorities

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 56

-Priorities-

"_A bell is not a bell until you ring it; a song is not a song until you sing it. Love in your heart is not put there to stay; love is not love until you give it away."_

_-Oscar Hammerstein II_

Ed had never had _time _to worry about feelings. He was always busy, working, chasing the Stone, working more…so naturally, it wasn't until he came back from Munich and he had, well,_ nothing_ to do, those little feelings dancing around his head reemerged at the top of his priorities

-49-


	57. Falling From Grace

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 57

-Falling From Grace-

"_Without a minute to spare you touched my heart. When I didn't have a prayer in my darkest hour, with my world filled with gloom, your sweet love saved me, not a moment too soon."_

_-Tim McGraw "Not a Moment Too Soon"_

He was falling from grace. Everything he had once known, had once loved was shattering like broken glass around his head. He was on a downward spiral when she came at last. Her warm smile and loving gaze taped life together, the torn fragments as one again with scratches and bandages. Her love had saved him…before he fell from grace.

-60-


	58. Thank You

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 58

-Thank You-

"_When I'm tired and ugly, you think I'm beautiful, but when I'm unnaturally dressy, you laugh at me. Thank you."_

_-Anonymous_

Thank you. Two polite words that young children are taught to say whenever they receive something. Two words that you _very _rarely hear uttered out of Edward Elric's mouth. Winry finished his auto-mail early just so they could get to Central in time. He had said it very quietly as he woke up.

"Thank you…so much"

-56-


	59. His Promise

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 59

-His Promise-

"_Even the best fall down sometimes, even the wrong words seem too right, out of the dark that fills my mind I somehow find you and I collide."_

_-Howie Day, "Collide"_

I, Edward Elric, promise to take care of you, no matter what the cost. I promise when my goal is finally reached, and we are as we should be, then I will come home to you. To tell you those things that have been left unsaid…those things about love, about dreams, about what we do. I swear I won't forget about that, Winry. And you know I keep my promises.

-70-


	60. Her Promise

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 60

-Her Promise-

"_Never give up on people because then they will surprise you."_

_-anonymous _

I, Winry Rockbell, swear I will never give up on you, Edward. I promise that even in my darkest moments, I will not give up hope. I swear to continue making auto-mail for you, to improve every time, so I can see your face again. I pledge that I will never stop caring for you.

-52-


	61. Water

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 61

-Water-

"_What you do speaks so loudly I can't hear what you say"_

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Edward could go from being easily angered and slightly twitchy to kind and sweet in a matter of seconds. In a way it reminded Winry of water. Every fluid movement rolled like the tides, every emotion raging like a hurricane. His actions always have spoken louder than his words.

-50-


	62. Together Once More

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 62

-Together Once More-

"_Nothing is too wonderful to be true"_

_-Michael Faraday _

She saw the silhouettes on the horizon, shadows against a setting sun. Her own heart rose in her chest and she raced outside, Den pad-clanking next to her. She hugged the soft and skin toned Alphonse and then looked over at Edward, jumping into his arms and knocking them both over. They were all crying…but they were all together again, like they were as kids.

-65-


	63. Emotive

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 63

-Emotive-

"_Only love lets us see normal things in an extraordinary way."_

_-Anonymous_

Ed's face was a kaleidoscope of emotions and colors, a rainbow merry-go-round of hormones and general rage. Winry could catalogue them all. Red face plus twitchy eyes equaled an explosion. Pink and sideways glances were always embarrassment. Her favorite was the puppy like devotion shown only to her.

-48-


	64. Loving A Dog

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 64

-Loving a Dog-

"_A fool in love makes no sense to me. I only think you are a fool if you do not love._

_-Anonymous_

It's said that puppy love is the most innocent of all kinds. Sweet, devoted and true. Fluff defined. But when that puppy you're loving is Edward Elric, short-on-temper, short-on-height FullMetal Alchemist, the phrase "Loving a dog" is completely literal. Dog of the military or not, Ed will always be Winry's puppy love.

-52-

**There's a pun in there. Do you see it? XD**


	65. Chat Window

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 65

-Chat Window-

"_All thoughts, all passions, all delights. Whatever stirs this mortal frame. All are but ministers of Love. And feed his sacred flame."_

_-Samuel Taylor Coleridge_

It all started as an innocent doodle on her dewy window, "Winry Elric" But when she came back, there was a question underneath it, "Which Elric?"

"He's in my house"

"There are two."

"He's the short one."

"HEY!" he was scribbling out a longwinded reply when Winry re-entered the room. There are some odd ways to confess to the one you love, but this took the cake.

-67-


	66. Doodles

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 66

-Doodles-

"_You know you have a crush when you start doodling their names absentmindedly on your papers. But you know you are in love when you start staring out of the window and muttering to yourself, a dreamy smile on your face the whole time"_

_-Peachy-kun_

It was in the margins of his latest report. Stick figures. One that looked like Ed, beating the crap out of what was definitely me. The others were a sequence. The first was a girl brandishing a wrench. His mechanic. Second was Ed and the mechanic standing near each other. Third was Ed coming closer to her and then…

Oh my. I should use this for blackmail…but I guess it can wait for a little while.

-75-

**This was in Roy's POV. x3**


	67. Poetry

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 67

-Poetry-

"_True love doesn't have a happy ending: True love doesn't have an ending._

_Anonymous _

A bouquet of blue roses sat on Winry's window early one morning, accompanied by a note obviously written in Edward's loopy scrawl. Winry had to blink and rub her eyes to make sure the note said what it did:

_Roses are red_

_These flowers are blue,_

_No matter what others say_

_I will always love you_

-56-

**I'm not much of a poet, but that wasn't too hard. XD**


	68. Crying

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 68

-Crying-

"_To love a person is to learn the song that is in their heart, and to sing it to them when they have forgotten."_

_--Anonymous _

"It's okay to cry"

Those simple words shocked Edward to the core. He was a man: men aren't supposed to _cry_! He had sworn he wouldn't too, after the Barry incident. But when the only true father figure he had was cut down by his worst enemy, Winry told him it was all okay, and they sat there, clinging to each other and sobbing until their tear ducts dried.

-69-


	69. Worthless

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 69

-Worthless-

(long drabble)

"_Love is a haunting melody that I have never mastered and I fear I never will."_

_--William S. Burroughs _

"Damn it, Ed, if you don't want to go, it's fine! I don't care." Winry snapped angrily. A heavy rain started to fall, "Oh great. Perfect."

"Winry…" he held out his red jacket to her

"Keep it! I don't need your damn pity! I'm worthless enough as it is." She slapped away his hand.

Ed looked surprised, but then angered. He wrapped the warm coat tightly around her shoulders, bringing her into his embrace, "Don't you **_ever_** say that. You are not worthless. You're the prettiest, smartest, and most talented person I have ever known."

Winry blushed and broke into tears, sobbing onto his chest, "I'm so sorry….God, I don't deserve you Ed…"

"It's okay, Winry…calm down…you're perfect as you are"

-121-

**This is actually a scene from a fanfic I wrote: I have a manga style panel of it I'm going to post on my deviantArt. **


	70. Mischief Managed

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 70

-Mischief Managed-

"_But my god, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles"_

_--Anna Nalick "Breathe"_

A while ago, Roy Mustang had left Winry and Edward alone in his office and he was starting to get very suspicious. The girl said she needed somewhere private to work on his auto-mail. But four and a half hours was pushing it.

Almost on cue, the two teenagers came out of his office a bit flushed and wearing matching mischievous grins. Roy shook his head warily and stepped inside his office. Disaster was the word…paper everywhere and his desk…his precious new desk….

A howl of rage went up from the office and Ed and Winry gave each other high-fives. Mischief managed.

-100-

**Damn it, its so looong! xP I had to do this one like this though. I'll let you guys decide what happened to Roy's desk! (winks)**


	71. Are You Challenging Me?

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 71

-Are You Challenging Me?-

"Hmm…I sure can eat a lot, huh Winry?"

"Was that a challenge, shrimpy?"

"DON'T--CALL--ME--SHORT!"

"Answer me"

"Hell yes it was! I bet I can eat more of this than you can!"

"You're on, Alchemy geek!"

"I'll kick your ass, automail otaku!"

A couple of hours later, both of them ended up at the hospital for food poisoning.

"I beat you, shorty."

"…shut up"

-66-


	72. Rain

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 72

-The Rain-

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey…you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away…"_

I am sick of the rain. It just keeps coming and coming, tattooing a beat on my roof and taunting me with claps of raging thunder. I have always hated it when it rains and despised it when it poured. But maybe the reason it's always raining is because my golden ray of sunshine has gone away…

-57-

**Winry's POV, this time. xP "Golden ray of sunshine" is a metaphor for somebody…it isn't that hard to guess who. **


	73. Sunrise and Sunset

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 73

-Sunrise and Sunset-

"_Sometimes you hold so tight it just slips through your hands…"_

Each day, the sun rises and the sun sets. Each day he is everywhere, I see him in every piece of metal and in every short guy on the street. I cry to myself sometimes, just wishing that aching heartbreak would go away and I could just forget. But each day the sun rises and the sun sets, no matter how much I beg it to stay down for good.

-69-

**Emo angst…;.; I just saw the movie (in theatres!), can't you tell? XD**


	74. Morning

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 74

-Morning-

"_Sakura KISSU bokura tomei wa nanda doshi yo!"_

_---Ouran High School Host Club OP "Sakura Kiss"_

Dawn was painting lazy pink strokes across a canvas of pitch black sky and pale fading stars. Ed was just getting up, rubbing his head tiredly and pitching over and out of the bed. Much to his surprise, his arm was caught sleepily between Winry's head and her chest, leaving him completely immobile.

"I guess…I can just go to work late today…"

-62-

**I love that first sentence x3! It turned out nice.**


	75. Envy

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 75

-Envy-

"_Envy -painful or resentful awareness of an advantage enjoyed by another joined with a desire to posses the same advantage." _

_--Merriam Webster Dictionary 2004 edition. _

He had never truly realized it: it was just a natural human reaction.

Jealousy.

Now, naturally, it bothered him when Mustang flirted with Winry. But he was pretty sure that Ling _proposing _to her was worthy of his ultimate fury. He wanted to physically hurt the man: tear him to shreds for even thinking of asking_ his_ Winry, _his_ dear mechanic, to be his bride.

With a final growl, Ed returned to his report, his left eye still twitching furiously.

-81-

**I have wanted to write about that for a while. Ed actually gets really PO'd, especially when Ling proposes to her. XD**


	76. Pride

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 76

-Pride-

"_Pride: the quality or state of being proud, i.e. excessive self esteem"_

_--Merriam Webster Dictionary 2004 Edition_

She was proud of her work. Her big blue eyes shined with delight whenever she saw him using her auto-mail, the very thing that Winry had put so many all-nighters into. His arm and leg were his support system: they gave him mobility in the minutest ways.

Winry would probably never know it: but Ed was proud of her too.

-60-


	77. Lust

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 77

-Lust-

"_Lust- Unusually intense desire or longing"_

_--Merriam Webster Dictionary 2004 Edition_

Is it love or is it lust? Is it just a crush or is it the real thing? We all foolishly believe its true love, and then our hearts are broken thanks to naive hopes. But Winry…she's different. She knows me. She cares for me when there are so few who will, brings me back to humanity when I'm feeling like I shouldn't exist.

This time, I know it's not lust.

This time, it's true.

-74-

**Is it just me or is this a bit contradictory? xP**


	78. Wrath

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 78

-Wrath-

"_Wrath-a violent and vengeful anger"_

_-Merriam Webster Dictionary 2004 Edition_

Edward Elric is generally an angry guy. He has trouble keeping his temper: this scares lots of people away from him. Winry Rockbell is a pretty happy girl. She generally has a good disposition, but those close to her know that she has a fiery temper and can swing a mean wrench.

It's a good thing violence is a sign of love or these two would be in trouble.

-69-

**Aww, I really like this one:D**


	79. Sloth

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 79

-Sloth-

"_Sloth-indolence and laziness"_

_--Merriam Webster Dictionary 2004 Edition_

Ed Elric is not a lazy person. Okay, he likes to sleep. A lot. But he always does all of his work, and is always there to greet me with plenty of energy when I'm tired. I do love him so, and if I thought he was a lazy-good-for-nothing-slob, then…why would we be married?

-54-

**Um…wee bit of satire in there. XD**


	80. Angel

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 80

-Angel-

"_Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me, say it if it's worth saving me…"_

_--Nickelback "Saving Me"_

Pure.

Angelic.

Perfect.

So many kind words uttered from the mouths of the masses, each echoing in my eardrums, each striking me heartcore.

He's called me his angel before: but how can I be his guardian angel if I can't save him from himself?

-44-

**The word "heartcore" came from a shirt I saw at Hot Topic. XD "You will never know how _I_ feel _h_e_a_r_t_cor_e_" or something like that. (sweatdrop) I want it! **


	81. Dance

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 81

-Dance-

"_I sought for Love but Love ran away from me. I sought my Soul but my Soul I couldn't see. Then I sought you, and I found all three._

_ By Unknown Author _

Balls, galas, dances, whatever you want to call them, they were pretty much useless in Ed's mind. The dressing up, the tacky music and the…the dancing. Oh, how Edward hated dancing. Every year he tried and every year he made a fool of himself.

But for some reason, when it was Winry dancing with him, his steps were graceful and slow, easing them both across the floor in pirouettes of silk and satin. He still hasn't figured out why…but he was sure he'd be inviting her back again.

-88-


	82. Breaking the Wall

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 82

-Breaking the Wall-

"_Your voice makes me tremble inside and your smile is an invitation for my imagination to go wild."_

_--Anonymous _

Edward had always been a solid wall, enclosed by tons of mortar and brick. No one seemed to be able to get through to him, to see his emotions, to know what he wanted, what he needed, who he hoped to see again. One by one, Winry has been chipping away at those bricks with chisel in hand, and now it has finally paid off.

"…you may now kiss the bride"

-71-

**(grin) I think this is my favorite so far. :D**


	83. Remembrance

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 83

-Remembrance-

"_Let's try to remember those days back in December, our lives were very different, I was lonely when we first met…"_

_--Hawthorne Heights, "Decembers"_

A silver pocket watch.

A burned down home.

A metal arm, a metal leg.

Each person has their own ways of remembering, each person has their own way to forget. We all have lost something dear to us in some way, whether it was a favorite tool or a family member.

Whether we want to or not, we all need to sit back and remember once and awhile.

--Winry Elric, 10/13/22

-75-


	84. Diary

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 84

-Diary-

"_And I feel like I'm naked in front of a crowd because these words are my diary, screaming out loud"_

_--Anna Nalick, "Breathe"_

Winry asked me to keep a journal on my travels so I could let her know what my trips were like. I agreed…but I'm not sure she'll want to see it. I mean, there are a few things, like that little Xingian girl and her pet…uh…cat…, but I'm a bit scared to show her the rest. Our lives can be a living hell sometimes…

But I guess if I'm not showing her this, I could…

_I love Winry Rockbell_

-79-


	85. Doctor

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 85

-Doctor-

"_One word frees us of all the weight and pain in life, that word is Love"_

_--Socrates_

Her parents were doctors. Healing ran in the Rockbell blood. Whenever he came back home to her, heartstrings torn in two and eyes glazed over, she decided to work a little bit of that healing ability.

If her parents could heal broken bones, why couldn't she heal a broken heart?

-50-


	86. My Sanctuary

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 86

-My Sanctuary

"_Everyone needs a little comfort every once in a while…everyone is hurt, everyone loses something, and to comfort the ones who need it is to truly feel love"_

_--Peachy-kun _

Winry did not think she had ever been more scared in her entire life. Twisting shadows of nightmares echoed across her head, in time with the beating of her heart.

So late that night, when she crawled into Edward's bed shivering from the fog of the horrible dream, he offered up his arms to give her just a little sanctuary.

-60-


	87. Breathe

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 87

-Breathe-

"Breathe. Let go. And remind yourself that this very moment is the only one you know you have for sure."

_--Oprah Winfrey_

"Win…shh…just breathe…"

She was shaking, her shoulders wracking with uncontrollable sobs, clinging tightly to his shirt, eyes clenched shut, trying to make the pain of now go away. Edward rubbed her shoulders awkwardly and made sure she breathed low and deep.

You have to keep breathing, just to know there's still one breath left.

-54-


	88. Picnic

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 88

-Picnic-

"_Surprise romantics are the best kind of romantics."_

The idea was romantic; it didn't even seem like something Edward would ever suggest…unless he wanted something. Still, Winry agreed and followed him outside into the biting cold Resembool night. Ed draped a blanket around her shoulders and then put the other one on the ground before sitting down and pulling out a picnic basket.

-55-

**What were you expecting? XD OHMYGOSH, can you guys believe it? Only TEN chapters to go! **


	89. Touch

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 89

-Touch-

"_Leave each one his touch of folly; it helps to lighten life's burden which, if he could see himself as he is, might be too heavy to carry."_

_--John Lancaster Spalding_

I can never touch you…and I'm sorry. These hands have been stained with blood; this heart tainted by sin. I will not touch you with these hands; neither human nor metal, until I am restored…and then I promise I will hold on to you and never let go.

-48-


	90. Winter

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 90

-Winter-

"_Love is like__swallowing hot chocolate before it has cooled off. It takes you by surprise at first, but keeps you warm for a long time._

_--Anonymous _

There's nothing like a cup of cocoa on a snowy night in Central. Edward learned this when she came to his hotel room carrying two mugs and a slice of her famous apple pie. His stomach growled just in sight of the warm food and he gratefully allowed her to share his seat by the fire.

Was it really his fault if she fell asleep in his lap not long after?

-71-


	91. Dancing in the Rain

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 91

-Dancing in the Rain-

"_Let's spiral down together, in the cold rain of darkness, just me and you, hand in hand, heart in heart…"_

She grabbed his hand, begging him to come along.

He flatly refused.

She tried again, kissing him and giving her best puppy eyes.

He let off a sigh and nodded.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him outside

He was hesitant.

She was not.

He was nervous. She was not.

But she guided his way and the two of them waltzed across icy cold grass, the chilly rain soaking them through the bone.

-73-

**I think the idea of a couple dancing in the rain is very romantic, and would love to have it happen to me someday. :D**


	92. Silent Promise

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 92

-Silent Promise-

"_When I was told I might lose you, or the chance at having you, I realized something right then. I realized I was in love."_

_--Brooke Ellis_

It hit him like a lightning bolt, an epiphany that had so long been burning on the back of his brain.

"I love Winry."

All he needed to realize this fact was just a simple nudge from Riza. He would have to conceal it for now…Ed made a silent promise to himself that very day.

"When this is over…I'm going to tell Winry I love her"

-66-


	93. Brave

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 93

-Brave-

"_Bravery: a trait not of the heroes but of those who wait for them"_

He will fight for his brother

I will pay respects to our mothers

He will keep trying no matter how much he fails

I will be working on his auto-mail.

He will keep fighting the blood and pain

I will bring in the wash from the rain

And they call him brave

-53-

**This was inspired by a poem relating to "The Odyssey". It has some very deep significance and a hidden meaning. I was deeply touched by the poem, and scribbled this down right then. :)**


	94. Wonderland

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 94

-Wonderland-

"_In a wonderland they lie, dreaming as the days go by, dreaming as the summers die: ever drifting down the sea, lingering in its golden gleam…_

_Life is what is but a dream?"_

_--Lewis Carroll, "Through the Looking Glass"_

A wonderland is defined as a place of paradise, where you can lose yourself in the flows of life. A person, a place, a state of being…they can all be your own wonderland. I have always known my wonderland, my blissful state of euphoria, and that's lying here embraced by your arms, one auto-mail and the other flesh.

-57-


	95. Ice Cream

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 95

-Ice Cream-

"_Everything tastes sweeter shared"_

_--anonymous _

It was sweet. Creamy. There was only one reason why Ed disliked ice cream, and that was the liquid of Death--milk. Winry had begged him to go into the little ice cream store on the corner and without consciously realizing it, he said yes. It was only when she handed him the ice cream that she had just taken a lick of that he decided…maybe he liked ice cream after all.

**Haha, it's the bowl of Marsha Marsha Marshmallow ice cream sitting next to me who wrote this. :P**


	96. Quirky

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 96

-Quirky-

Edward needed his solitude. It was just a fact of his life. He enjoyed the thick air that wormed into a room when all was silent, and loved the clear feeling he got when the room fell quiet. Winry has always been a bit talkative--but hey. Everybody has their quirks, and they were no different.

-56-

**Haha! Quirky! I love that word:D**


	97. Breaking the Rules

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 97

-Breaking the Rules-

"_I swear if you break the rules, I'll never tell/In fact I'll break them as well/We'll stay together/always and forever/just a couple of rule breakers on the wrong side of the tracks"_

I have never been much of a blatant follower of rules. I see them more as…guidelines that are meant to be broken. Luckily, Winry isn't either. No, we didn't have a traditional proposal or even a diamond ring. No we didn't have a huge wedding ceremony with tons of people.

But the honeymoon…we followed those rules to a T.

-59-


	98. Children

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 98

-Children-

_"We must never allow the future to be weighed down by memory. For children have no past, and that is the whole secret of the magical innocence of their smiles."_

_--Milan Kundera_

"EDWARD!" the pouty scream of a little girl was easily heard across the plains of Resembool, "Gimme back my doll right now!"

"N-O!"

"Do it or I'll hit you!"

"So what!"

"Fine!" Winry raced over to Edward and kissed his cheek, "HA! Now you have cooties!"

"Wha--?! AGH!" he threw her back the doll, "I gotta give 'em to Al now!"

And with that he ran away, his cheeks a little bit red.

-74-


	99. Sleep

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 99

-Sleep-

"_Sleep is the golden chain that ties health and our bodies together."_

--Thomas Dekker 

First she only slept in her own room and dreamed about him.

The next night she dreamed of him, dead. So she went into his room.

He didn't seem to mind…he was a little sleep depraved anyway.

The night after…no dream troubles…but she stayed with him again.

Ed knew this…but he decided to let her be.

Because who was he to argue with that cute puppy face anyway?

-68-


	100. Home

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 100

-Home-

Long Drabble

"_Home is where the heart is"_

I am…happy. I have not truly been happy in a long while. Our journey is over: I finally kept my promise and made Winry cry for joy.

We were married on October 9, 1922.

We already have a daughter: we named her Nina, after a little girl I will always consider one of my own, and we have one more on the way.

I don't travel so much anymore; I'd much rather stay home and play the father, because I don't want my two girls to grow up the way I did.

I can't say I'm settled down….I can never truly settle down. But this is the closest I've been in a long time.

I'm finally…finally home.

-117-

**That's it…I'm finished…100 Drabbles…**

**Thank you so much to the following reviewers, _C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Eyesopen, and Peepmeow_. You guys cheered me through this all the way. **

**To all of you that have read this story: thank you, as well. I really hope you enjoyed it and were satisfied. TWENTY THOUSAND HITS! O.o**

**I will continue to write EdWin and RoyAi for you all so please continue to check up on me. :D**

**My world is full of happy.**

**--AMC**


	101. First Kiss

Mechanical Passion

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 101

-First Kiss-

"_This kiss, this kiss is unstoppable…"_

It had been rather sudden. Ed had stood up suddenly, in the middle of a repair on his leg, nonetheless, and asked her to as well.

"What? Do you need to go to the bathroom or something?"

"No…" he growled before coming _very _close to her face, "I need you."

Surprised didn't even begin to cover Winry's thoughts, but the first and most important was probably, _"Mmm…"_

-67-

**Look! You guys get a bonus! Lucky for you! I wrote this one instead of "Breaking the Rules" but took a vote between my friends and they liked that one better. **

**(I secretly like this one more. XD)**


End file.
